Jurassic Marsh - Day 23
One Two Four |Type = Regular |Flag = Three |Plant = Choice with |Zombie = |FR = |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 22 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 24 |image = JMD23.png}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: I detect Primal Potato Mines nearby, User Dave. Penny: Their prepaleolithic potency will far exceed our more refined modern versions. Crazy Dave: BASHED Potatoes? I love them already! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The Primal Potato Mine is pre-selected for the player's use. This is a powerful early plant, for its quick arming time and 3x3 area. The first few zombies are Jurassic Coneheads, hinting that the player should use the Primal Potato Mine to deal with them. The next few zombies come in somewhat big waves, along with a dinosaur appearing every zombie wave. The main threat here is the numerous raptors that appear in this level, as well as some pterodactyls early on. Due to Primal Potato Mine's sluggish recharge, it is not recommended to rely on it in this level. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |special2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 2 2 5 1 |note3 = First flag; 400%/7 Plant Food |special3 = 5 |zombie4 = 3 3 3 2 4 1 |special4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 5 5 |special5 = 5 |zombie6 = 2 4 3 |note6 = Second flag; 100% Plant Food |special6 = 2 4 3 |zombie7 = 1 5 1 1 1 5 5 5 |special7 = 5 1 |zombie8 = 1 5 2 4 3 |note8 = 300%/7 Plant Food |special8 = 1 5 |zombie9 = 3 3 3 3 1 5 |note9 = Final flag |special9 = 3}} Strategies Strategy 1 :By *'Required plants:' **Primal Potato Mine (pre-selected) **Primal Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Perfume-shroom **Bonk Choy **Spikeweed **Iceberg Lettuce Start by planting one column of Primal Sunflowers. The idea is to have one column of Primal Sunflowers, one column of Bonk Choys, one column of Primal Wall-nuts, and one column of Spikeweeds. When the first zombie appears, stall it with an Iceberg Lettuce, then use a Primal Potato Mine to kill it. Once you have one column of Primal Sunflowers, start planting Bonk Choys, in second and fourth rows first. Use Primal Wall-nuts to stop the zombies sped up by the T. Rex. Charm the first pterodactyl, then freeze the Jurassic Buckethead on the first row, and use a Primal Potato Mine to kill it, as well as the Jurassic Bully. When the first stegosaurus appears, charm it to kill the three Jurassic Fossilheads. Start planting Spikeweeds in the fourth column once you have five Primal Wall-nuts in the third column. When the second pterodactyl appears, use a Primal Potato Mine to kill the zombies in that lane. Keep an eye on your Primal Wall-nuts, and be sure to replenish them if they get too damaged. Use Plant Food on the Bonk Choys if necessary. Gallery JM D23 NP.jpg|Level completed by jm23.jpg|By IMG 0216.PNG|By JMD23stlm.png|By Screenshot_2016-10-13-10-46-39.png|By Screenshot_2016-12-21-13-07-51.png|By JM 23.png|Done by SOJM23.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 23 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Got a new Plant Primal Potato Mine - Jurassic Marsh Day 23 (Ep.360)|By Trivia *This level is mistakenly labeled as a Brain Buster on the map. How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 23's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags